tristeza y sufrimiento
by Eyedragon Benigetsu
Summary: Equestria a caído en la oscuridad y ya no quedan esperanzas para nadie.


**Tristeza y sufrimiento **

**Por**

**Eyedragon Tensa Zangetsu.**

**Advertencia: El siguiente fanfic no es recomendable para gente sensible o depresiva, si sufre una de estas dos condiciones y decide leer aun así la historia, no me hago responsable de cualquier cosa que pueda pasarle. Atentamente, Eyedragon.**

Equestria, la tierra de la felicidad y la armonía, de la paz y el amor ya dejó de existir, un malvado tirano logro hacerse con el poder suficiente para derrotar a los poderosos elementos de la armonía, quienes murieron en lenta agonía. El sol y la luna dejaron de salir, ahora todo era oscuridad eterna sin siquiera las tenues luces de la luna en las frías noches.

Hoy en día, los escasos sobrevivientes viven como esclavos, construyendo monumentos para su conquistador, el rey Sombra.

-¡Trabaja! ¡Trabaja! – gritaba un soldado unicornio golpeando con un látigo a un pequeño potro de apenas 8 años, el cual cargaba un pesado bloque de concreto.

Los ponis se encontraban edificando una inmensa estatua de su nuevo gobernante, entre los esclavos había dos pequeños, muy lastimados y muy mal alimentados.

-Tengo hambre – dijo el pequeño, del cual se trataba de un pequeño potro terrestre marrón con crines rubias, el pobre estaba en un estado deplorable, sus costillas estaba bien marcadas en su pobre cuerpecito.

-Tranquilo Rob, ya casi es hora de comer – dijo una pequeña potranca terrestre de color amarillo y crines color escarlata.

-Scarlet, tengo demasiada hambre – dijo cayendo al piso sin poder moverse.

-Rob, vamos no deben verte en el suelo – decía la potrilla preocupada mientras trataba de hacer que su amigo se levantara.

-Oigan, ustedes – dijo un guardia acercándose a los dos potros - ¿así muestran respeto al gran rey sombra? Debería tirarlos a los dragones ahora mismo – dijo enojado.

-Por favor señora, tenga piedad, mi amigo Rob tiene mucha hambre –

-y seguirá teniéndola, pues si no se levanta para cuando cuente 3 no recibirá su ración de alimento semanal.

-Pero señor….. –

- Uno, dos, tres – dijo el guardia viendo al pobre potro casi en los huesos – pues no comerás esta semana niño – dijo riendo mientras que al mismo tiempo se alejaba.

Al rato las campanas de la comida sonaron y todos los esclavos se formaron para recibir sus alimentos: Un tazón de sopa, un pedazo de pan duro y un vaso de agua sucia.

Rob estaba sentado mirando como los demás comían como desaforados – Rob – dijo Scarlet poniendo su bandeja frente a su amigo.

-¿Qué quieres Scarlet? –

-Toma, come – dijo dándole su comida.

-Pero… ¿Qué comerás tú? -

-No tengo hambre, ya me arte de esta sopa – dijo con una sonrisa.

Rob miro la comia, lo primero que hiso fue tomar el pan y partirlo en dos mitades, tomo la parte más grande y se la dio a Scarlet – al menos compartamos la comida –

Scarlet sonrió y como el pedazo de pan.

Esa noche, ambos potros estaban dormidos en una caja grande en un callejón, los dos estaban abrasados tratando de protegerse del frio – T…tranquilo Rob, pronto nos iremos de aquí –

-¿y adonde iremos? – dijo Rob.

-Con nuestros padres, los tuyos y los míos, nos están esperando en la isla – dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿isla? ¿Qué isla? –

-Donde las princesas escondieron a los sobrevivientes –

-pero….. las princesas están muertas –

-No, están vivas, solo están escondidas junto con varios sobrevivientes, tus padres y los míos están en esa isla esperándonos – dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ojala fuera verdad – dijo Rob derramando lágrimas.

-Los es Rob, es verdad –

Al día siguiente, volvieron con la rutina, cargar pesadas piedras y colaborar con los monumentos al gran rey Sombra.

Rob estaba cargando una pila de ladrillos cuando escucha un silbido, el voltea y ve a Scarlet que lo llamaba desde una casa destrozada. El pequeño Rob dejo los ladrillos donde los tenía que dejar, luego se percató de que los guardias no lo vieran y corrió hasta la casa donde Scarlet lo esperaba.

-¿Qué pasa Scarlet? – dijo el pequeño, luego vio que junto a ella estaba una vieja poni terrestre.

-¿señora Applebloom? – dijo el potro.

-Rob, al fin llegas – dijo Scarlet contenta.

-¿Qué pasa? –

-Nos vamos – dijo Applebloom, quien ahora estaba alrededor de los 60 años.

-pero… ¿A dónde? –

-A la isla tontin, te lo dije anoche – dijo la potra alegre, el potro miraba a su amiga y a la anciana sin entender bien lo que pasaba – Applebloom me conto de la isla –

-Si mis pequeños ponis, la isla existe y nos iremos allá justo ahora – dijo la anciana.

-Scarlet, ven un segundo – dijo tomando a su amiga del brazo y susurrándole algo al oído - ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Qué nos maten? –

-Claro que no, pretendo que seamos libres y que veamos a nuestros padres de nuevo –

-ella es la señora Applebloom, la anciana más delirante de todo el campo ¿Cómo estas tan segura de que dice la verdad? –

-No lo estoy –

-entonces ¿Por qué la estas siguiendo? –

-Rob, ya no quiero seguir con esto, no quiero seguir con estos tratos, si hay una sola esperanza para poder ser libre la voy a tomar, no importa cuál sea -

Rob miro el piso pensativo, luego miro a la vieja Applebloom - ¿esa isla enserio existe? –

-Lo juro por mi vida muchacho, esa isla es real y ahora mismo nuestras familias y amigos nos esperan – dijo la anciana muy contenta.

-Bien pero…. ¿Cómo vamos a salir? –

-Simple mi niño – dijo la anciana corriendo un tablón de madera del piso revelando un túnel – me pase toda la vida cavando este túnel para escapar y llegar con mi familia –

-¿tú lo cavaste? – dijo Rob asombrado.

-Sí, me tomo 30 años pero lo logre y ahora ustedes me van a acompañar en esta última cruzada –

Scarlet se acercó al túnel y entro en él, luego Rob la siguió aún dudando de lo que encontrarían. Finalmente la vieja Applebloom tomo el tablón y se metió en el túnel sellando y ocultando la entrada.

Dentro del túnel, los pequeños estaban sorprendidos por lo elaborado que estaba – impresionante verdad, yo mis amigas Scoot y Swetty nos pasamos toda nuestra vida cavando prometiéndonos a nosotras que nos reuniríamos en la isla – la anciana puso un semblante triste – pero parece que yo sola llegare –

-No se preocupe señora Applebloom, nos tiene a nosotros – dijo Scarlet.

La anciana rio y le acaricio la crin – sí, cierto, bueno el túnel desemboca a unos 3 kilómetros lejos de la ciudad, avancemos – dijo poniéndose a caminar mientras era seguida por los potros.

Les tardo todo un día poder llegar al final del túnel y por fin salir. Al salir, Applebloom respiraba con mucha dificultad – señora Applebloom ¿está bien? – pregunto Rob preocupado.

-Sí, no es nada hijo, solo es la edad –

-¿quieres que descansemos? – dijo Scarlet.

-No, la isla nos aguarda – dijo caminando.

Los jóvenes siguieron a la anciana por 3 días y sus noches, Applebloom no paraba de decir que la isla estaba cerca, Scarlet no hacia otra cosa más que preguntar todo tipo de cosas sobre su futuro nuevo hogar y la anciana le respondía muy alegremente. Rob, en cambia, tenía ya muchas dudas, fueron 3 días caminando y ni rastro de la dichosa isla, pero se sentía feliz de que por lo menos ya no tenía que soportar de los abusos de los guardias y lo mejor era que su mejor amiga estaba con él.

La anciana inhala profundo y con una sonrisa dice – Ahh, por fin, el mar, ahora solo necesitamos nadar a la isla – decía tirándose al aguay empezando a nadar, la pequeña Scarlet le siguió y le ayudo a nadar, el pequeño Rob estaba parado en la orilla mirándolas.

-Oye, vamos – dijo Scarlet a su amigo, el cual parecía ya estar exhausto.

-Scarlet, ¿Qué garantías tenemos de que esa isla este ahí? ¿Qué pasa si no está y solo nos quedamos a la deriva en el océano? –

-Rob, claro que la isla está ahí, vámonos Rob, tus padres te están esperando – decía la potra jalando a Rob del brazo, el pequeño suspira y se mete al agua helada.

Nadaron durante muchas horas yendo hacia donde la anciana les decía que tenían que ir, la pequeña Scarlet tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro porque ella sabía que vería a sus padres otra vez, sin embargo el pequeño Rob tenía una cara de cansancio brutal, sin mencionar el hambre que tenía.

-Niños – dijo la anciana.

-¿Qué pasa señora? – dijo Rob cansado.

-falta poco para llegar a la isla, solo tienen que seguir un poco más en esa dirección - dijo apuntando con su casco hacia el este – prométanme que llegaran y serán felices –

-espere, ¿Qué está diciendo? – dijo Scarlet asustada.

-Rob, cuida de tu amiga, no dejes que pierda nunca las esperanzas – dijo la anciana.

-Señora Applebloom – dijo Rob.

-¡Señora Applebloom! – grito Scarlet.

Entonces el cuerpo de la anciana comenzó a hundirse, ambos potros trataban de mantenerla a flote pero les era imposible por el peso de ella, finalmente ellos no pudieron aguantar más y la anciana se hundió en el agua.

-¡SEÑORA APPLEBLOOM! ¡SEÑORA! – Gritaba Scarlet desesperadamente.

-¡Scarlet! – dijo Rob tomándola del casco – tranquila – dijo el pequeño.

La niña lloro por una hora entera mientras que Rob usaba toda su fuerza para mantenerse a flote a él y a su amiga.

Los pequeños potros siguieron nadando, Rob más que nada trataba de encontrar alguna costa para salir del agua helada, pero en un punto la fatiga ya se le notaba – ya…. No puedo más – decía tratando de mantenerse en la superficie.

-Rob…. – dijo Scarlet con un tono que denotaba debilidad – ahí está, la isla, llegamos – dijo mirando en una dirección donde había una gran isla iluminaba por los únicos rayos del sol, en la costa había cientos de ponis felices - ¡La ves Rob! ¡la ves! ¡Hay esta!

Rob miro en la dirección donde Scarlet le indicaba, pero no vio nada, su amiga estaba delirando - ¿la ves? – dijo Scarlet con una sonrisa.

Rob miro a su amiga y recordó lo que la vieja Applebloom le dijo "nunca dejes que pierda la esperanza" – Si, la veo, ya vamos a llegar – dijo Rob llevando a su amiga quien ya no tenía fuerzas.

The end.

**Bueno, quise probar con otro tipo de historia, mas traiga, la verdad llore al escribirla. **

**Este fanfic fue basado en la película "the plage dog" la cual no recomiendo que veas si sufres de depresión. **


End file.
